dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicodemus Archleone
' ' Nicodemus Archleone '''was a mortal man, but is now the leader of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. He is supposedly the oldest of the Denarians, and is a fully cooperative host to the fallen angel, Anduriel. His Name '''Nicodemus could possibly be a reference to Saint Nicodemus from the Bible, who helped wrap Jesus in the Shroud of Turin. It's unknown whether the two are the same person, or if it's just a coincidence. Archleone 'means something similar to 'roaring lion'. As in: "''the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour." (Peter 5:8; King James) He is nicknamed '''Nick by Harry, as in "Old Nick" another name for Satan. 'Character' He is of average height and build, with strong and handsome features, and appears to be middle aged. He has dark eyes and short dark hair with hints of silver. He speaks with a "faintly British" accent, and has a "good voice, mellow, and surprisingly deep." He tends to dress in expensive and elegent clothing, and always wears a noose around his throat. He tends to project a calm and vaguely amused demeanor. He has a wide, vicious smile that once compares to a crocodile. He is intelligent, a meticulous planner, patient, and incredibly careful. He plays a long-game, and even when his plans blow up he has usually not lost much, and has gained at least something. He cares more for ideals than material gain, and is very willing to sacrifice others to achieve his goals. He strives to create chaos in the world, and seems to have a particular predilection for plagues. He's superficially charming, grandoise, manipulative, and incapible of love, empathy, or remorse; basically the caricature of a typical psychopath. Background Info His background is wrapped in mystery. The Knights assume that he's about two thousand years old, but are uncertain, as he takes great pains to destroy all of the church's documentation of him every few centuries or so. Based on the supposed timeframe, and a comment he makes about chariots, one can assume that he grew up somewhere in Ancient Rome. He claims to have known and respected Margaret Lefey. 'Allies, Strengths, and Weaknesses' *He has the fallen angel Anduriel in his head, which prevents aging and gives him access to a ton of knowledge. He does not have the typical Denarian "battle form" nor demonstrated any strong magical ability, but can use his shadow to incapacitate his victims, and fly. He is stronger and faster than a normal human.' ' *He rarely has five or six of the Denarian coins at once, according to the Knights, and usually has three around him at all times. In Death Masks, he worked with Ursiel (Rasmussen's former coin), whose coin was retreaved by the Knights upon his defeat, Saluriel (Quintus Cassius's former coin), who voluntarily gave up his coin to the Knights, and the unknown coin that his daugher and second-in-command, Deirdre, has. He also had the coin of Lasciel, which he gave to Harry and is now also with the church. He did not, according to Cassius in Dead Beat, have any others, and if he had amassed any coins since, they were undoubtedly killed during the aquarium scene. *He has an organization of tongueless human goons who seem to follow him with absolute loyalty, and demonic guard-dog-like monsters. *He has a noose around his neck, which is allegedly the noose that Judas Iscariot used to hang himself. This grants him neigh invulnerability, except for being strangled the noose itself. This is, in essance, his only weakness. *He has a few millenia of sword fighting experience. He would be equal to the likes of Shiro Yoshimo, but even competant swordsman like Michael Carpenter wouldn't take him on in a one-on-one sword fight and expect to win. Appearances in the series He is the primary antagonist of both Death Masks and Small Favor. In Death Masks, he's in Chicago looking for the Shroud of Turin, which he is planning on using to fuel a large plague curse. He kidnaps Harry, and tries to convince him to take up a coin. When Harry refuses, Nicodemus plans on using him as a sacrifice to fuel the spell, but Harry is saved by Shiro. After being defeated by Sanya, Michael, Harry, and Marcone, and losing the Shroud, Nicodemus tosses a coin in front of Michael's son, Little Harry.The other Harry picks it up. In Small Favor, Nicodemus captures the Baron Johnny Marcone, violating the Accords, with the intention that Mab will force Harry to get involved in the matter. He sets up a meeting at the Shedd Aquarium, with the Archive as an intermediary. It's a trap, so that Nicodemus can kidnap her. He is successful. Harry negotiates again with Nicodemus; the Archive, in exchange for the eleven coins they acquired at the aquarium and Fidelacchius. Nicodemus is inticed by the prospect of coming away with everything, and agrees. They set up another meeting, which takes place on the island of Demonreach this time. Nicodemus doesn't follow through on his end of the deal - naturally - and orders the rest of the Denarians to attack. Harry shoots fireball rounds into the air, which has the advantage of signaling Hendricks and Gard's helicopter, and scaring the Denarians so that they'll scatter. They get Marcone and the Archive onto the helicoper, followed by Sanya. By the time Michael's going up, the Denarians have regrouped, and Tessa starts shooting at the helicopter and Michael with a kalashnikov. Michael is hit multiple times. The helicopter is forced to leave without Harry on it. Harry eventually finds his way to the boat that they came in on. Nicodemus is already waiting for him. Harry discovers that the bag that held the eleven coins was taken earlier on by Thorned Namshiel. Nicodemus claims that Tessa and Rosanna betrayed him, and implies that at least one of them are working for the Black Council. He asks Lasciel's shadow to incapaciate Harry, not knowing that the shadow isn't in Harry's brain anymore, and attempts to take Fidelacchius from him. When he gets close enough, Harry grabs Nicodemus's noose and attempts to strangle him with it. Deidre interrupts him as he's doing this, and he tosses Nicodemus overboard, turns the boat on, and escapes. Future Appearances Butcher has been quoted as confirming that Nicodemus is NOT dead, that he is, in fact, quite and thoroughly frightened of Harry at this pointJim Butcher 2009 Fan dinner So far he has appeared in the books 5 and 10. Butcher said at a Ghost Story signing that Nicodemus will continue to show up "On schedule" implying that we will see him in book 15.Jim Butcher 2011 Washington DC signing References Category:Humans Category:Order of the Blackened Denarius